Supernova Fairy Tale
by ProfessorHojotheGEN-I-US
Summary: AU-Crack Story involving all the Supernovas. Prince Drake must go save his fair Princess Hawkins after the insidious Trafalgar Law captures him and demands him to become his lover. Drake x Hawkins, Law x Kidd, One-sided Bonney x Drake.


A/N: This story comes from the minds of myself and the lovely Devon. I know, I know. Update my other things. But this idea was too fun not to do right away.

_--- Dedicated to Devon. I couldn't do it without you, bab-eh!_

Disclaimer: One Piece and all its characters belong to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda.

Rating: T

--- Warning: This story is a severely AU-crack fic involving the Supernovas. It also contains Drake x Hawkins and Law x Kidd.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Supernova Fairy Tale

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

_It is a story that has been told countless times. The story of prince and the princess, falling madly in love and running away to a kingdom far, far away. The horrendous dragon, ruling the kingdom with terror and breath full of fire just waiting for the witless knight to come and try and defeat it. The wizards, the warlocks; the kings and the queens. A fairy tale with a happy ending, and that's the one guarantee._

_No matter the twists and turns, everyone knows the story, right? But of course. It's a tale as old as time._

_However, it's all a matter of how it's told that holds the true grandeur …_

**-xox-**

"My daughter will _not_ leave this castle in that ridiculous wardrobe! I demand it be changed immediately!"

"Oh, father," the princess spoke up, his voice deep and stoic, quite used to his father's outbursts, "Stop it. You'll give yourself a nosebleed."

"I'll give _you_ a nosebleed, you little harlot!"

The king was not having the best of days. So far, his daughter had turned down every eligible suitor he had thrown at him. He could understand that the thought of being with some of these men was perturbing, but even he could admit that some of these men had "tight, little asses" that would sway even the straightest of men.

Problem was, his son was picky. For as long as he could remember, Hawkins had fought with him on everything.

Clothing, ruling the kingdom, sports … It was maddening. And he thought having a boy would be so much easier than having a girl.

"Capone, I'm going out in this, and you'll just have to deal with it."

"You will show me some respect, young lady! You either address me as "father" or "sir"! Am I understood?"

"Whatever you say, Capone."

Hawkins said this sentence with so much uncaring that it was as if he didn't even hear his father speak.

Capone sat back in his throne wearily and removed the diamond encrusted crown from his head. He already had a headache from the whole situation, there was no need to have this heavy thing adding to it.

Rubbing his temples roughly, Capone closed his eyes and sighed, "Why can't you be like all the other women? Working at home? Keeping your mouth shut? Singing songs with woodland creatures?"

"Because I'm not a woman," Hawkins replied calmly, not looking at his father as he made his way to the castle's doors, hoping to have a productive day.

"You certainly dress like one," Capone snapped again, leaning forward in his throne as Hawkins grasped the bass handles in preparation to open the doors, "And didn't I already tell you _not_ to wear that in public, young lady?! It's bad enough that you choose to run around the castle in something so risqué!"

"Just because you think the style is still 'dress below the feet,' doesn't mean you can't get with the times. Everybody's wearing it above the ankles now."

"And I suppose if everyone was slaying dragons, you'd be asking me for a sword to slay it with?"

"Please, father," Hawkins huffed, giving his father one last glance before he exited the castle, "Don't be completely stupid. I'm not so brutish."

The doors closed with a loud snap as Hawkins' form vanished into the outside world.

"Oi … I'll never understand that boy."

**-xox-**

"Ahhh! Such a beauty this day with which to bestow upon thine eyes! Merrily, Eustass, would not you agree with the affinity of these words which I speak so true?"

"Yeah, it's a great day, Drake. … And didn't I tell you to start calling me Kidd? Lordy."

"Oh, tiskets, taskets, Eustass! That your sour attitude would try to squander this day of absolute supremacy is beyond the scope of my reach. Neah, smile openly with teeth so shining, glistening from the sun's ever radiant glow! For days like these come but once a moon!"

"Whatever you say, Drake."

They had been a team for as long as anyone could remember. The team of Drake and Kidd wasn't well known, for the two didn't get into much trouble, but around the town, the people knew them.

Kidd with his frown, ever constant unless something sparked his interest and changed that frown into a smirk. However, this was usually a child dropping their ice cream in the dirt or an old lady receiving no aide in crossing the street.

Drake, on the other hand, was constantly smiling. Waving to everyone and no one at the same time, his cheerful demeanor was so in stark contrast to Kidd's, people wondered if they were really even friends.

A prince from a castle just a few miles away, Drake constantly traveled the lands for adventure. He liked the feel of the wind through his hair, the smell of flowers, the crunch of the dirt beneath his feet. But, more over, he liked to charm the ladies with his debonair smile. Unfortunately for him … not many of the ladies took to his charms. Fact of the matter, he had been getting shut down from the first time he ogled a woman.

He just didn't have what the woman were looking for.

"Avast, Eustass! Doth mine eyes deceive me?! A fair maiden over yonder approachith!"

Kidd sighed. He knew exactly where this was headed, it never failed. Drake would seek out some pretty young thing, try to woo her with his clumsy antics of love and devotion, and would most likely get turned down within the first five minutes. And no matter how many times Kidd explained to him that his method _was not working_, Drake turned a deaf ear to his side-kick, as some have said lackey.

So, even though he knew it would all end in laughing at Drake's expensive, Kidd decided that words were useless and Drake would just have to learn from experience. Hopefully sooner than later, as past experiences had painfully showed him that it probably wouldn't be the case.

"Why! Hello there, fair maiden! Is it your existence that makes the birds chirp in glee, flying merrily through the sky upon the winds of beauty that you deliver with your charm?" Drake ended this question with a well placed wink, hoping to entice the girl with his sexual prowess.

The girl, looking visible like she was trying to hold back laughter, replied calmly, "I don't know, Prince Drake. Are you the reason that children hide under their blankets at night and are afraid to get out of bed?"

Drake looked absolutely perplexed at the question. "Why, no! I would not be lead to believe so!"

Kidd rubbed his head with a long sigh as it had seemed that the girl's sarcasm went completely over Drake's head.

Not able to contain her laughter anymore, the girl burst into hysterics as she made her way down the road, past the men, leaving Drake utterly perplexed.

Drake's face immediately went from confused, to embarrassed, to shamed. Walking over to a tree on the side of the road, he leaned heavily against it and slumped all the way to the bottom, covering his face in his hands.

Kidd followed after him, face held in a long frown as he joined Drake by the tree, standing beside his fallen friend with his arms crossed.

"Ah, Eustass. I do not think it shall be. Whilst I try to impress my stunning charm upon these fair ladies, far and near, it seems as if my charms go unnoticed! Could it be that my hygiene offends? Do I smell of deplorable shame?! Have I no chance with a woman? It seems un fair, that, to try and receive no gain … tis a sin. A sin of my existence?! Oh cruel, cruel existence! Why have you branded me so!"

Upon finishing this spiel, Drake immediately pulled a knife from the inside of his coat and held it high above his head. "This world wouldst be better without my shoddy existence!"

"Drake! Get a grip, fool!" Kidd immediately leapt into action, grabbing Drake's arms just before they could plunge the knife into his heart. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

"So is my intention!" Drake shouted, struggling against Kidd, "Even _you_ shall be better off without me, dearest Eustass!"

"Argh! Stop being such a drama queen, idiot!"

The struggling came to halt when the knife was twisted from Drake's hands and feel feebly to the ground. Not, however, before putting a small cut in Drake's arm in the process.

"Ow!" Drake proclaimed, backing away from the knife, "That hurt!"

"Uh, DUH!" Kidd exclaimed, slapping Drake across the forehead, "What? Did you think it would tickle?"

"Well, no wonder people die from these instruments of Satan!" Drake contemplated, ignoring Kidd's wounds and poking at his barely bleeding flesh. "Quick! The paramedics! With haste we must go, my dear Eustass!"

"You don't need to go to any hospital, dork," Kidd replied, flicking Drake in the nose with a finger to get his attention. Then, holding up the knife, stated, "I'll only give this back to you if you _promise_ not to try and kill yourself, okay?"

"Oh! Thou doth not understand me! The pain of having taste the rejection is like the most terrible poison! Running its deadly course through my body, eating at my every vein and blood vessel. My hearts aches from the lack of touch."

Kidd finally sat down next to Drake and began to pat his back. While he didn't like to give his friend too much needless pity, every now and again he figured it was all right to be a "good" friend and support him in some way.

"Ah, Drake," Kidd began, hoping no one would come down the road and see his friend sobbing into his shoulder, "There's a woman out there for you. You just … haven't found her yet."

"Oh? And how am I to know when I've found her, Eustass?"

Drake was starting to become less dejected and more obstinate. _This_ was the reason Kidd hated to cheer him up.

"I just know that there's someone out there for everyone, Drake," Kidd continued, trying not to get too angry at Drake's attitude, "And when you find that person, you'll just know."

Drake looked at Kidd blankly for a few seconds before leaping giddily to his feet. Clapping, he remarked, "You are indeed right, my friend! To think? I was going to lie around and be sour for the rest of this day of days! OH! What a crime that would have been, no? Might have just as well locked me up with no key. Hahaha!"

Kidd returned Drake's enthusiasm with a less than enthused smile and responded, "Yeah, there you go."

"Well!" Drake leapt around, turning to face Kidd, "What are we to do sitting here? We cannot accomplish this task on our bottoms! Up, up now! We trudge on in this never ending battle in the wooing of a partner!"

Yanking Kidd up, Drake's smile immediately turned into a grimace as he glanced at his arm. "I suggest that we first partake upon the hospitality of the local center for illnesses!"

"We're not going to the doctor, Drake!"

**-xox-**

He was so glad to be free of that ridiculous castle. Hawkins hated being confined in the first place, but the past few weeks had been even worse for the princess.

His father had insisted that he start finding an eligible suitor with which to be married to, but none of these men he was bringing in were for him. Yes, some had been supremely attractive! But that's not what Hawkins was looking for in a man. No, he wanted someone sweet who would take care of him, but also realize that he wasn't as delicate as a flower and needed to be placed high above everyone else, unable to explore the world.

This didn't seem to matter, however, because Hawkins feared he would never find a man as suiting as this. Fearing he might be eternally husbandless, the princess made his way through the streets of town, almost whishing that didn't care about such idiotic things and just marry any ol' body.

Suddenly, a great clamor began to erupt from the center of town. Excited that he might get to see someone dying, Hawkins lifted his dress daintily so it wouldn't drag, and raced briskly over to what was going on.

"I am telling you, Eustass! The pain is almost unbearable! See? See there?! The blood has found it fit to soak straight through the fabric of my clothing to produce a stain! A blood stain, Eustass! Surely, this is cause for alarm!"

"You're barely bleeding! And look it's already stopped!"

"Neah! Tis a farce, Eustass, a farce!! But wait! Over yonder. Could it be … yes! Tis! A gorgeous maiden, fair and handpicked from the God's themselves! Excuse me, dearest? Wouldst thou be interested in a man with which to spread a mighty love for ages to come?"

"Drake! She's, like, freakin' six years old, you pervert!"

"Love knows no age, sweet Eustass."

Hawkins watched in mild perplexity as one man held another back. The one being held back was, currently, leaning towards a young girl who was cowering behind her mother. The mother, seeming as worried as any mother would, was smacking the man in the head with a loaf of bread.

And before he could contain it, Hawkins began to chuckle. Feeling happier and lighter than he had in a long while.

"Drake! You moron! Stop robbing the cradle!" Kidd pleaded, finally succeeding in yanking his friend away from the young child with help from the mother.

Drake landed in an unceremonious lump on the dirt, crown tilted at an awkward angle and his tiny cape wrapped oddly around his shoulders. Kidd just stood there, eyes closed and head shaking.

The mother and child, and the large crowd that had gathered, eventually filtered out leaving only the arguing men behind. It seemed like the red haired man was really giving the prince a hard time. And no matter how much Hawkins knew he shouldn't just be blindingly watching, because it really was none of his business, he couldn't help it. He could tell that they had a very close friendship.

Sadly, he wished he had such a great partner that he could get into trouble with. However … looking closer, Hawkins wasn't sure if he was more like the guy currently yelling at the prince on the ground, or the pouting prince, turning away in defiance from the voice of reason.

He vaguely hoped it was the former.

It was then, as he stood there in amusement, that he saw the prince turn towards him. His eyes went wide, mouth fell open, and Hawkins felt terribly naked all of a sudden.

**-xox-**

"And the fact that you just can't contain yourself when in the presence of _any_ lady is really starting to piss me off, Drake! And – are you even listening to me?" Kidd had been busy giving Drake a lecture when he realized that Drake couldn't have cared less if he was even standing there or not.

A visible blush was spreading madly over his cheeks, confusing Kidd to no end. And it wasn't until he followed Drake's stare, that he realized the reason for this lunacy.

But …

There was something off about the woman Drake was currently ogling. Sharp facial features, small chest, thin hips … well, this wasn't a woman at all!

And before Kidd could relay this to Drake, the love struck prince was already up and over to the princess, hands held in his tightly, his eyes shining wildly.

"Oi …," was all Kidd could mutter as he made his way over to Drake and the very perturbed looking man in drag.

"Oh! Truly you are the reason for the sun rising in the morning and the song birds singing their songs of joy and glee far into the day," Drake mused, smile shining brightly against the sun, "Tell me, oh beauty, what name has been given to the sweetest flower ever bloomed?"

"Um … Hawkins, but –," Kidd noticed that he seemed reluctant to reply, as any sane person would be. Nonetheless, as soon as his name was expelled from his lips, Drake's voice boomed over any other sound.

"Oh! Sweet, sweet, Hawkins! A name so beautifully can only befit one such as yourself! How I love thee, Hawkins! Shall I name the ways?! H is for the humbleness I feel just to be in your presence, sweet, delicate flower! A! A is for astonishing beauty! Radiating over a thousand suns! W; the witty, intelligence given to most true of true. K is for the kindness of your being! For bestowing your beauty upon this world is surely a kind act! I is the indescribable feeling my heart bursts with in mere sight of thee! N! A natural beauty! A princess of such high caliber and pristine! And S! For a sexy, fine ass that I wish to tap!"

Kidd and Hawkins looked awkwardly at Drake, stunned by the lapse in his speech and overall demeanor, and finally Hawkins finished with, "—You can call me Basil."

Drake's face turned immediately to Hawkins, eyes wide and mouth open in horror, "P-princess! I am but an honored fool!! Basil!! The name is so glorious that those letters formed together in such a way can only be for thou! SHALL I NAME THE WAYS? B is for – !"

But Drake's love declaration was immediately cut off as Kidd pushed him away from Hawkins with a quick shove. "Erm, please excuse him, Hawkins. He means no harm, but … that's kind of all he brings with him."

"Well, I'm very flattered … in a way," Hawkins replied, smiling. Turning to Drake, who had fallen on the ground once more, obviously surprised by the sudden push, he said, "Thank you for such nice compliments, Sir – ?"

"Drake! You may call me Drake, my fair maiden."

"Sir Drake," Hawkins replied with a nod, beaming, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

**-xox-**

_It had seemed to be love at first sight. The awkward prince and the gender confused princess; truly a match made in Heaven. And as they spent the day together, happier than the both had been in a great long while, neither could be the wiser to the schemes of one so evil, lurking in the shadows …_

**-xox-**

"Nyahahahahahahaha!! That foolish prince! He thinks he has a chance with the _princess!_ How, how completely idiotic he is."

"Completely idiotic," agreed the dark wizard Urouge, constantly smiling and agreeing with his Mad Scientist master, Trafalgar Law.

"What was that, Urouge?" Law piped in, holding a cupped hand to his ear, "Did you say that I'm magnificent?"

"Yes, magnificent, Sir!" Urouge agreed, nodding his head with vigor.

"Damn," Law began, chuckling madly to himself, "I am a sexy beast, aren't I?"

"Truly the sexiest beast that ever lived," Urouge nodded once more, smile never leaving his wide face.

"Precisely! And being the sexy beast that I am, I deserve what I wish to have! And do you know _what_ I wish to have, Urouge ol' boy?"

"What you wish!" Urouge replied with a lack of anything better to say. He decided it best to just feign innocence lest he end up like Lord Trafalgar's last dark wizard. Details aside, the man wasn't alive today to tell the tale.

"I wish for _him_!" Law proclaimed, pointing a dramatic finger at a large projector, "He's sexy fine!"

On the screen clearly showed exactly who Law was after. And with the flowing blonde hair, stoic face, and lovely pink dress that befit only that of royalty, it was obvious that he was talking about Princess Hawkins.

"I want him!" Law continued, making his point clear.

"Of course, My Lord," Urouge said, crossing his arms and staring approvingly at the screen, "What you want, you may have."

"You're damn straight I'm a fucking genius!" Law replied, rushing over to one side of his great fortress, looking for something.

"Genius! Of the highest caliber!" Urouge replied, hurrying after Law.

"Now where did I put that damn – AHA! Here it is!" Law exclaimed brightly, having pulled out a shining, golden whistle, "Now, to summon Bonney to my side! We have a princess to kidnap."

"Yes, yes."

Holding the whistle high above his head, letting the lightning from outside the fortress shine wickedly against it, Law brought it down quickly to his lips, sucked in as much air as he could, and blew.

Almost immediately, Bonney flew to the window where Law and Urouge were, excitedly waiting for orders or, better still, food.

However, when she got there, and Law was still blowing the whistle, and even Urouge began to look at his watch, trying to figure out how long he'd been blowing that whistle, her ecstatic smile fell. Holding up a finger as if to say he wanted everyone to just hold on for a minute or so, Law's cheeks and face began to get red as he concentrated his efforts on blowing into that whistle.

And just as the smile on Urouge's face began to waver, it stopped.

Breathless and grabbing onto his knees for support, Law demanded, "Time, Urouge!"

"Two minutes and thirty-seven seconds, Sir."

"A-ha!" Law exclaimed happily, visibly winded, "It's a new record, Urouge!"

"A new record indeed, My Lord."

"Now, Bonney!" Law recovered, turning harshly to Bonney, "I have called you down here for a VERY important reason. I am in need of kidnapping services, and you _know_ I would use no one else."

Bonney blushed a little at the comment, and swiped her clawed hand in a fashion that suggested, "Oh, do go on."

"And since this is of UTMOST importance to me, I shall be assisting you!" Law smiled evilly, rubbing his gloved hands together smarmily.

Bonney, being the large pink dragon that she was, huffed and grunted in agreement and turned to allow Law access to her back.

"And away, Urouge!" Law screamed, jumping upon the dragon and taking a stand atop her head, "We have a gender confused hottie to swoon!"

Urouge joined Law on Bonney, and, with a quick flap of her wings, they took to the sky, soaring swiftly to where Hawkins waited, unexpecting.

"Nyahahahaha!" Law cackled into the horizon, twisting his mustache in habit around his finger, "Here I come, sweet thing!"

**-xox-**

"And that is how I realized that was poison ivy I had been sleeping in," Drake finished his boisterous story with a great chuckle, whipping a happy tear from his eye.

"That was an, eh, _interesting_ story, Sir Drake," Hawkins smiled, laughing with Drake.

It had been such a wonderful day. Hawkins could never have imagined in a million years that he would meet someone as sweet as Drake. Admittedly, the man was a bit of a dork, but he had a cute charm about him that made Hawkins feel safe and loved.

Truly, Hawkins wished that this day would never end.

But if Hawkins had read his cards that day, he would've realized that not all things were going to go as planned.

A large shadow eclipsed the trio unexpectedly, catching them all off guard.

"Wh-what is this?" Drake clamored, getting hastily to his feet.

"Looks like a huge, pink dragon," Kidd hissed, not understanding what a dragon would be doing in town. For the most part, dragon's usually kept to themselves.

But when a laughter filled with devilish glee echoed from atop the dragon, both Drake and Kidd figured that there was a person riding on top the dragon and had forced it to come into town.

"My sweet princess Hawkins," the voice began, becoming more audible as the dragon finally landed with a large thud on the grass, "I have come to sweep you off the feet of this miserable existence and give you some good, tender lovin'!"

"And if I refuse?" Hawkins questioned, bravely stepping in front of Drake and Kidd to defend himself.

"Oh? Did I not mention that you _can't_ refuse? Oh well."

And with that, Bonney's arm flashed almost unseen before the prince and his lackey. The only indication that Hawkins had been taken was the screen fading almost immediately into the air as Bonney gave the struggling princess to Urouge who kept a tight grip on the captive.

"Princess Basil!" Drake called wildly, racing forward to save his newly found love, "Return her this – !"

Bonney's large head caught Drake off guard, preventing any means of reaching Hawkins. Pulling out a sword, Drake proclaimed, "Be gone, foul beast! Lest I strike thine sword through that massive head of yours!"

But Bonney turned a deaf ear to Drake's threats, and continued to stare at the man. There was something about him that made her just want to … _eat_ him. Licking her lips in obvious delight, eyes gleaming in a way that promised his demise, Drake's face feel immediately as he leapt back just in time to be missed being eaten by the large monster.

The dragon, however, was determined to eat him, it seemed, and continually pushed her way closer, teeth snapping harshly. When, all at once, the advances stopped and a whimpering could be heard rumbling deep within Bonney's throat.

"Now, now!" Law demand, whapping Bonney in the head with Urouge's wizard staff, "There'll be time for eating later. Right now, I've got a princess to begin situating."

"Thou cannot! I have fallen in love with her!" Drake clenched a fist toward Law and shook it furiously, mouth turned in a deep frown.

Law 's head cocked to the side a bit before turning to Urouge and asking him, "Doesn't this idiot realize that the princess is a _man_?"

"It would not appear so, Sir," Urouge replied with a sigh, keeping his grip on Hawkins.

Looking from Drake to Hawkins and back again, the Evil Scientist turned back to Hawkins and asked quizzically, "What do you see in him?"

Hawkins, for his part, mumbled a little into Urouge's hand and shook his head a little.

"Ah, no matter. You've got me now, Sweet Cheeks," Law laughed, patting the princess on the head. Turning back to Drake he yelled, "He's mine now, you whore! Nyahahahahaha!!"

"Nooooooooo! Sweet Basil!" Drake yelled, dropping to his knees, "You will never get away with this, you cur!"

"Tell that to my retreating ass," Law cackled, flipping Drake off as Bonney took off and made her retreat, Hawkins in hand, back to Trafalgar Law's fortress.

Screaming in agony, Drake pounded his fists into the dirt, curing his insolence. Kidd, on the other hand, looked in awe after the Mad Scientist and his lackey's.

Blushing, he murmured, "I think I love that man."

"You _what?!_" Drake burst out, leaping up from the ground and grabbing Kidd's shirt collar, shaking him roughly, "What did thou just utter!?"

"I, uh, nothing, Drake!" Kidd replied, trying to pry himself away from the almost insane prince, "So I think that evil, pompous, incredibly attractive man is a little sexy. So what?"

"He hast _stolen_ the glorious Basil! How canst thou stand there and break my heart in such a manner?!"

"Listen, listen," Kidd sighed, grabbing Drake's shoulders, "I'm gonna help you rescue the princess! But you have _got _to promise me that you'll leave his fine little ass to me."

"Ugh, fine," Drake agreed, surprised by his friends sudden interest in a man so evil, "I do not care _what_ you decide to do with him whenst our little adventure is over, but our truest of true goals is to retrieve the princess, hair unharmed or maimed in any way."

"Yeah, yeah, let's get goin'," Kidd agreed hastily, beginning to walk in the way Bonney had flown off to. Halted suddenly by Drake's hand on his back, Kidd turned to him and was about to ask him what he wanted now when the prince began, "To the castle, dear Eustass! We must inform the king of this kingdom!"

"Why? So you can get your ass handed to you verbally because you failed to protect his "daughter" from a sexy evil scientist who wants to tap his fine ass, his seemingly mute wizard, and the bright, pink transportation system who's got a serious thing for you, even though she just wants to eat you?

" … Precisely," Drake agreed, face held firm, as he trudged his way to the castle, determined to tell the king.

"Oi, what a moron," Kidd fumed, slapping a hand to his face in frustration, but following his prince nonetheless.

**-xox-**

_And as the courageous men make their way to the castle where the father of the beautiful princess Hawkins presides, it is unknown what sorts of adventures and perils await the eager prince Drake and his partner Kidd, who seems to have a lust for evil._

_And dusk begins to rear its head, casting the glow of wonder and excitement over the countryside._

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

End of Chapter 1

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

A/N: Seriously. Tons of fun. If you'd like to see the wonderful illustrations of the characters, please go to ~squidbiscuit's DA page. She portrays them gorgeously. I hope you enjoyed reading! Reviews are much appreciated, and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
